


Evidence of Love

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Lacroix face the consequences of their encounter. Nick and Schanke investigate a homicide at the lake shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB.  
> I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is a sequel to [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186).

**Evidence of Love**  
by PJ  
July 2003

 

Nick woke to the ringing of his phone. A moment later the answering machine picked up and Schanke's voice hollered through the quiet loft. "Hey Nick, wakey, wakey, wakey! Forensics are still searching for that second bullet. Are you sure it ain't stuck in you? Just kiddin', buddy. Seeya at the shop. Hastala-bye-bye."

Nick came fully awake with a start. The bullet... The events of the morning began to replay in his mind. Without conscious thought he had given in to his master's seduction, his starved body responding by instinct. What had begun as feeding between master and child had soon turned into a passionate encounter of two lovers.

He was not sure how much of it had been planned by Lacroix but he had the feeling that his master had been as surprised by the turn of events as he was himself. There had been no coercion, no malice and no triumph, only longing and yes, love. No use to deny it. The feeling had been there.

But why hadn't Lacroix stayed? He would have liked to talk about what had happened between them. Where would they go from here? Could this possibly be a new beginning in their complicated relationship?

He couldn't dwell on that now. He had to get ready for work. With a sigh Nick rose from the bed. He showered and dressed and went down to the kitchen to grab a bottle from the refrigerator. The cow's blood seemed even more tasteless than usual compared to the rich essence that flowed in his master's veins. He forced down a few gulps only. Lacroix's blood had done wonders to his constitution: He felt energized and his senses were keener than they had been in years. In other words, he felt alive.

On the way to the precinct Nick turned on the radio but it was too early yet for the Nightcrawler's broadcast. Sighing, he turned the radio off again. He suddenly yearned to hear his master's compelling voice.

When he breezed into the precinct, Schanke was already at his desk doing paperwork. "Wow Nick, full of energy today, huh?"

Nick chose not to comment on this but sat down and picked up his stack of paperwork. While he tried to concentrate on it, he noticed that his partner now and then shot curious glances at him. "What?" he asked a little irritated.

"Don't know. You look different somehow. Done anything to your hair?"

Nick looked at him, slightly confused. "Actually, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, whatever you did, it makes you look younger."

Nick had to swallow. "It shows," he thought. "If Schanke notices it, then Nat will notice, too, and think I fell off the wagon again. Well, actually I didn't fall, I jumped." Perhaps it would be better to avoid the morgue today. “Nonsense, Schanke,” he said aloud. “Turn your attention to that paperwork, will you? Or we will never make it out of here tonight.”

"Yeah, yeah, as if you have completed more than one form in the last hour."

Around midnight Nick gave up to pretend being engrossed in paperwork. He just couldn't concentrate. All his thoughts centered on Lacroix and why he might have left. "Hey Schank, I have an errand to run. I'll be back in an hour."

"Yeah, sure. Say hi to Nat from me."

Nick shot him an irritated look, grabbed his jacket and left the precinct. At the parking lot he took to the air. When he reached CERK, the "on air" sign was off. He entered and found Lacroix sorting through several CD stacks.

Nick couldn't detect any hint about the mood Lacroix was currently in. So he just stood there a little nervous and waited for his master to acknowledge him.

Finally Lacroix turned around and regarded his son questioningly. "Nicholas, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Nick thought it best to broach the subject at once. "Why did you leave?"

"I was not sure if my staying was welcome and ---"

Nick looked at him surprised. Lacroix had never asked for a welcome before. "And what?" he wanted to know.

Lacroix considered his answer. Perhaps he had been wrong in assuming that Nicholas would deny everything. His child was obviously ready to deal with the consequences. "I did not want to see the regret in your eyes," he finally said.

Nick was speechless. He had never seen Lacroix so vulnerable. "There were no regrets," he whispered.

They stared at each other a moment longer. The tension was broken by the ringing of Nick's cell phone. With a curse he answered the call. His presence was needed at a scene on the lake front.

"Listen, I need to go. But I would like to continue this talk. I'll be off at 5:00. Would you meet me at the loft then?" he asked hopefully.

"As you wish," Lacroix answered. Then he turned around to hide his smile and busied himself with his CDs.

* * *

The murder scene turned out to be a nasty one. Natalie was already there. "So much for avoiding the morgue," Nick thought as he approached. The victim had her throat slashed. It must have happened within the last two hours as Nick could tell from the very fresh smell of the spilled blood that assaulted his senses. He was getting very hungry all of a sudden.

"Hey Nick," Natalie greeted him and began to rattle down her prelims. "The victim is a female in her early twenties. Cause of death exsanguination. TOD between one and two hours. Blood is still warm, but I don't think I need to tell you that. Are you all right?" she asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine," he quipped.

"Listen, I could come over after work. I have a new protein shake I would like to try on you. And I need another blood sample."

"No!" Nick protested rather vehemently. "Not this morning. I --- I didn't get much sleep last night and I'll be too exhausted this morning to be pleasant company. I'll call you in the evening, OK?"

Nat watched him sceptically. Something was definitely up here. When he had first come to the scene, she could have sworn he didn't look as pale as usual. But that had changed the longer he remained at the scene. She could tell by his pose that he was fighting the hunger. Perhaps he was right and he wasn't up for company this morning. She would pay him a visit before her next shift then.

* * *

Nick barely made it through the remaining hours of his shift. At 4:30 he excused himself and rushed home. Three bottles of cow's blood later he felt better but not really sated. He was just about to clear away the empty bottles when a faint whoosh announced the arrival of his master. Nick saw him approach with a caseload of green bottles in his hands.

"I took the liberty of bringing my own vintage," Lacroix stated. "I hope you don't mind."

Nick suppressed a grin. He wouldn't get into this sort of discussion now. "Not at all. There's plenty of room in the fridge," he replied and held the door open while Lacroix loaded the labelled bottles onto the shelf.

"Care to join me on a decent vintage?" Lacroix asked while he removed the cork from a bottle.

Nick hesitated a moment. The heavy aroma that touched his nostrils was delicious indeed. "No, thank you. I already had my fill," he said indicating the empty bottles on the kitchen table.

Lacroix eyed the bottles with a trace of revulsion on his face. "If you say so, Nicholas." He poured himself a glass and retreated to the mantlepiece. "Then why is it, that I'm still feeling a certain hunger in you, mon fils?"

Nick cast his eyes to the floor. He hated when Lacroix was on the right track. The cow's blood had calmed his immediate hunger but this other craving that had been nagging him all night was still there. "I doubt that even human blood can satisfy the craving I have since last night," he blurted out.

Lacroix was astonished by this outburst. Was Nicholas finally admitting to his needs? He had to be sure. "And what exactly do you crave?"

Nick approached him slowly, fixing him with a golden stare. "You," he said huskily.

Lacroix watched his child with delight. The graceful movements reminded him of the perfect predator. He set his glass aside and waited for Nicholas' next move.

Nick stopped in front of him. "And not just your blood," he added. "I want all of you." To emphasize this statement he pulled Lacroix's head towards him and captured his lips in a demanding kiss.

Lacroix opened his mouth and allowed him access. Nick skillfully caressed his teeth until Lacroix felt his fangs tingle. Then he returned the kiss with equal ardour. As their breathing became ragged, Nick pulled away and removed the sword pin from Lacroix's collar. He placed it on the mantlepiece and turned his attention to the buttons of Lacroix's shirt. Each part of newly exposed skin was covered with gentle licks and kisses  
.  
When the shirt glided from his shoulders, Lacroix stopped Nick in his movements. "Are you really sure that this is what you want, Nicholas? Because I will not serve as a substitute to help you get your release only to be cast aside the following day. If we continue, there will be consequences."

Nicholas lifted his head. "I am sure, father," he replied. To prove this, he captured Lacroix's mouth in another kiss and sliced his tongue at Lacroix's fangs.

Lacroix tasted the small offering. What he discovered in the blood was indeed a deep longing for him and a hope to set aside their differences to make a new beginning. This was promising indeed. Satisfied he suggested, "Then let us retire somewhere more comfortable and all of me you shall have".

Nicholas took him by the hand and led him up the stairs into his bedroom.

There Lacroix began to mirror Nicholas' former actions. He unbottoned the shirt and slipped it from his son's shoulders. After having caressed each part of exposed skin, he released him from his jeans and underwear. Then he took a moment to marvel at the beauty of his creation who was reclining sensuously on the black satin sheets. He quickly shed his remaining clothes and began to attack his son in earnest.

Nicholas was soon writhing under his attentions and in dire need of release. Lacroix offered him his wrist, which was bitten deeply. One taste of blood was enough to trigger his son's climax.

As Nick came back to his senses, he turned his attention on Lacroix's body. With a skill derived from centuries of practice he brought him to the edge.

But before he could finish his task Lacroix motioned him to pause. "Ready to accept all of me, Nicholas?" he asked.

Nick nodded fervently and changed his position to give him better access. Slowly Lacroix took possession of his son. They found a matching rhythm that brought both of them to the edge again. Lacroix bit down first and urged Nicholas' mouth to his own neck. With a feral roar Nick buried his fangs deep into Lacroix's vein. With the completion of the cycle both found their release at the same time.

They continued to drink deeply and experienced a mutual passion each had thought long lost. Nick's fangs not only broke Lacroix's skin but also several mental barriers he had carefully errected. What lay behind was a deep abiding love for his child, the constant fear of loosing him to some folly undertaking and also a need to ask forgiveness for some cruelties he had inflicted on him in the name of love.

Nick was stunned by this openness he had never found before in Lacroix's blood. He decided it was time to be completely honest and allowed his master access to his own carefully hidden desires.

Lacroix revelled in the taste of Nicholas' blood. Once he had sorted through the tumbling haze of mixed emotions, the images became clearer. Behind walls of guilt and fears of eternal damnation he found a deep need to be accepted by his father on his own terms, a wish to make amends and a love that went beyond carnal desire. He wondered if Nicholas was conscious of these feelings at all.

They continued to drink from each other until exhaustion caused them to drift into sleep.

***

Nick awoke when he felt someone nibbling on his earlobe. "What are you doing, Lacroix?"

"I'm trying to get your attention," came the reply.

"Why?" Nick mumbled, still half asleep.

"You have a visitor."

"I know and I like him to remain just where he is."

Lacroix chuckled. His son could be so dense at times. "You have a visitor downstairs."

"What?" Nick came fully awake with a start. Now he became aware of the heartbeat. Natalie's heartbeat. How could he have missed that? And what was she doing here?

Nick slipped into his robe and silently opened the door. He saw Natalie busy in the kitchen, obviously preparing some vile concoction for him. "Nat," he called from the landing. "I thought I said I wanted to call."

Natalie spun around at the sound of his voice. This was not the greeting she had expected. He sounded angry. "Good morning to you, too. Are you always this gruffy when you wake up? I was just on the way from my grocery store when I thought I could swing by your place to deliver the protein shake I told you about. And I still need that blood sample."

Nick jumped over the railing and landed in front of her.

Nat was slightly taken aback by his sudden movement. Usually he took the stairs and rarely displayed his abilities in front of her. Now there was a fierceness about him she had never noticed before.

"How often must I tell you that it's not a wise idea to disturb vampires in their sleep?" he asked, still angry, hoping she didn't notice his use of the plural form. He opened the refrigerator and reached for the first bottle inside. Still fixing her with a cold stare he opened it and took a long swallow. Delicious human blood made its way down his throat. Too late he realized that he had grabbed one of Lacroix's bottles. He couldn't keep his eyes from flashing amber as he savoured the forbidden sustenance.

Natalie noted the labelled bottle. "So that's what this is all about. You've gone back to the human stuff!”

"No, Natalie, it's not what you think," he tried to reassure her.

"No? Then how else do you explain your complexion? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Before Nick had the chance to answer, she had grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out of the loft.

"Well, Nicholas, and how do you intend to explain it?" Lacroix appeared on the landing, dressed in Nick's black kimono.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Frankly, I don't know, yet." He retrieved two glasses from the kitchen board and filled them from the bottle he still had in his hand.

Lacroix glided into the living room area and accepted the glass. Then he joined his son at the kitchen table. Nicholas' so called mortal life had intruded upon them and probably brought him back to his senses. This was the moment he had dreaded. The moment he would be dismissed again despite the evidence he had gained from his son's blood.

"I'm not ready to leave here yet," Nicholas began. "I want to continue with my job."

Lacroix waited patiently and braced himself for the inevitable.

"But," Nicholas continued, "I want you to be a part of my life as well."

Lacroix swallowed. Had he heard his son correctly?

Nick covered Lacroix's hand with his own and looked him deep in the eyes. "I've missed our games of chess, our music sessions, our discussions."

"What about your quest?" Lacroix asked.

Nick looked down. "I don't know. I guess, ingesting your blood would render Nat's attempts futile anyway. I can't deny that I'm feeling much better on a diet that doesn't include cow's blood or protein shakes," he admitted. "But I will not go back to killing, Lacroix!"

"Nobody needs to kill anymore these days, Nicholas. Even the vintage you're savouring right now has been voluntarily donated."

"I'd like us to start over," Nick went on. "If you can accept that I lead a life on my own moral standard that includes my job and my mortal friends."

"Whatever makes you happy, Nicholas. That is all I ever wanted."

"Well, you had a strange way of showing me that."

Lacroix raised his glass. "To a new beginning then".

"And to forgiveness of old sins," Nick added.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Lack of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246300).


End file.
